


Midnight Sparks

by Doomedheros



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chef!Magnus, Don't mess up with your boss, Enemies to Lovers, Mafia!Alec, Multi, Omitted something but I don't care hahah
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros
Summary: 并不想写简介……这大概就是一篇吃着吃着饭就搞起来了的黄文……





	1. Chapter 1

**最初，它只是几不可见的一点微光。接着，数百，成千，过万，它以降临的姿态，吞噬所有的黑夜。**

**而我们，要如何命名它？**

 

纽约城的夜晚永远在一派平和之下暗潮涌动。

小巷里锈迹斑驳的铁门被人毫不怜惜地用力推开，它的背撞上早已看不出本色的砖墙，发出刺耳的声响。

“这太荒谬了。”

男人歪着脑袋，用肩膀抵住耳边的手机，伸手在牛仔裤口袋里掏了掏，然后皱着眉头从一团发旧的绿票中抽出了被挤扁的烟盒。他用拇指掀开盒盖看了看，小声咒骂了一句。

在点燃仅剩的一颗烟后，他随手将烟盒抛进了身边的垃圾箱。男人没有夹烟的那只手拿到电话，把它换去了另一侧的耳边。他斜倚着墙壁，低头聆听话筒里聒噪的人声，专注得像是根本不介意自己雪白的厨师服会被弄脏。

“Jace，这不可能。”

一只玳瑁花色、骨瘦如柴的野猫从远处飞驰而来，它在男人脚边停住蹲坐下来，一双宝石绿的眼睛满怀期待地仰视着这个人类。

“走开，没吃的给你……不，我没跟你说话。”

男人烦躁地吸了一口烟，把剩下半截的香烟在砖墙上摁灭后动动手指弹到了远处。那只野猫追着白色的烟蒂狂奔而去。

“听我说，Jace，花三块九毛钱制作一份简历，给报纸或者杂志社寄过去，找个能让你吃饱饭的工作，这到底有什么难的？”

他又开始在口袋里翻找着，却没有发现其他的烟盒。现在把刚才丢出去的半颗烟捡回来是不是为时太晚？男人站直了身体，一脚一脚轻踢着布满苔藓的墙脚。

“找份工作或者回家去向你父亲低头，你就这两个选项……不，我不想听你的计划有多么周密，我不会陪你去打劫任何人，也不想和你住进同一所监狱因为到时候我一定会把你的脑袋拧下来并和其他狱友分享这颗新足球。”

 

Magnus果断收线，并在第一时间按下电源键关机，然后把手机揣进厨师服腰间的口袋里。十个小时内，他要醉心于工作同时也不想再听到哪怕是一句来自Jace Lightwood的声音。

沉重的铁门再次被拉开。

 

Blue Ribbon的厨房在晚上总是吵闹不堪，与仅隔着一扇厚铁片的小巷仿佛分别存在于两个互不相干的维度里。

“Chef，九号桌。”

Magnus内心的火气随着站在传菜桌边的Raphael对他喊出的这句话而攀升至顶点。

这些该死的家伙从不给他喘口气的机会。当然，他不是在指Raphael。

架子上的围裙被他抓下来随意但完美地系好，它此刻在Magnus腰间的位置、绳结的形状甚至布料被压出的褶皱都可谓精准。在Blue Ribbon，一切关于食物的非完美物品都是不被允许存在的。

从后门到炉台这一段并不算长的距离，在Magnus眼中仿佛被荆棘和猛兽瓜分，丝毫落脚的余地都没有给他留下。

Magnus皱着眉头大走向Raphael，也在传菜桌前站定。

“还是主厨推荐？”

Raphael回以肯定的微笑，并把擦拭得铮亮的牛排刀递到Magnus手心里。

“六份。”

如果他有着至高无上的权力，他一定会点燃火把将那张餐桌和买下那张桌子独享权的客人一同烧成灰烬。

可惜，他只是个刚拿到一颗星并且还没来得及让日子过得有点起色的厨师。他唯一的权力，就是今天提供什么菜。他甚至都不能公然在后厨对他们的客人使用一些能让自己心情好起来但绝对称不上文明的词汇。

“今日推荐估清！”

“好的，Chef！”

Magnus转过身，招呼着某个进入这个厨房仅仅两天的帮厨把牛肉送过来。

他冷眼看着那个细高的、跟“营养不良”一词脱不掉干系的男孩儿吃力地抱着十几磅重的鲜肉踉跄着在拥挤的厨房里移动，最终还是没忍住上前一步帮了他一把。

“你得多吃点，孩子。”Magnus的刀尖在他鼻子前带着白炽灯的反光晃过，“不然你在这个厨房里只剩被剁碎煮熟的份儿了。”

“我、我知道了……”Raphael越过Magnus的肩膀看了男孩一眼，于是他立刻惊恐地改口，“我是说，好的！Chef！”

Magnus点点头，挥手让他走开了。

“别总是恐吓新来的孩子。”Magnus笑着说到，刀身飞快割入鲜红的肉块中，干净利落地将一整块牛肉分成了十几份。他手掌沾上的鲜血，全都被散发着淡淡的清洁水味道的围裙抹净。

“仁慈和同情是这间厨房里最不需要的东西。”

Raphael似笑非笑，转头绕到Magnus身后的炉台去调整铜锅里的酱汁。

仁慈和同情……Magnus想，这大概是他人性中最后的闪光点了。不然他怎么还没有拧下Jace的脑袋喷上黑白的颜料送去体育商店卖个好价钱？

或许认识Jace不算他人生中最不幸的事，但Magnus知道那也足够糟糕了。就像他今天提出的幼稚又可笑的犯罪计划……不，此刻连他的仁慈和同情都拒绝对Jace心软。

“九号桌，六份牛臀肉配醋椒酱汁，五分熟，推荐配酒托卡伊Eszencia1993。”

Raphael的喊声唤回了Magnus的注意。他眨眨眼，把悬在半空中好一会儿的手里最后一块牛肉摆在盘子三分之一线的位置，Raphael默契地在上面浇下一勺酱汁。

“出菜吧。”Magnus略感疲惫地对等待在门口的服务生们说完，又投身下一道菜的战场。

“好的，Chef！”

 

老旧的榉木楼梯在他小心翼翼的脚步下仍不断地发出惨叫，被灰尘覆盖了大半的钨丝灯泡在他头顶上发出摇摇欲坠的暗黄色光线。Magnus发誓，他一定要搬到离工作的地方更近、设施更齐全，最重要的，不会勾起他糟糕回忆的房子去。

而要实现这一切，他需要的仅仅是再多赚些钱……很大一笔钱。

他诅咒着楼梯间里所有诡异的声响，恼火地撞开四楼的防盗门。

“Magnus？”

Magnus从鼻腔里答应了一声。

“感谢上帝你终于回来了！你手机怎么关了？哦，还有……你能帮我拿卷手纸吗？”

这简直不可理喻。Magnus挑起一条眉毛，对着并不在他面前的Jace摇了摇头，“不能。我的手被两个海胆霸占了。或者，尊贵的Lightwood先生，你愿意用这玩意儿代替手纸？”

“你真是个混蛋，Magnus，你明知道我最喜欢海胆！”

“容我好心提醒，我并不是这屋子里唯一的混蛋。”

Magnus把怀抱着的几颗洋葱和西红柿以及一袋子法棍搁在洗碗池边的台面上，忽然收紧了眉心——那儿在他中午出门时还干净整洁，而现在却已经被成堆的脏盘子、薯片包装袋和黏糊糊的咖啡杯搞得一片狼藉。

他低吼着关于人类关于尊严的句子，像捞起一条随时会张开血盆大口的毒蛇般捞起了水池里漂浮的脏抹布。这玩意应该和Jace一块儿下地狱。

“拜托！如果我继续呆在这儿超过一分钟，我可能就不再是人类了！”

Jace的哀求不断从没有关紧的门缝传出来。在被它们塞满耳朵以前，Magnus从沙发侧面的角落里翻出了一卷手纸，以投掷手雷的优雅姿势扔给了Jace。

 

“哇哦，你看上去心情比挂断我电话时还糟糕……Raphael骂人时把口水喷在你脸上了？”

Jace拉开了厕所的门，Magnus根据那一瘸一拐的步态推测他至少已经把自己困在里面超过了一个小时。

Jace凑到了Magnus身边，伸出食指在洗碗池旁那一堆袋子里翻找着漏网之鱼，而Magnus则在他即将捏起半块玉米片送进嘴里之前，狠狠地拍开了Jace的手。

“你什么时候可以停止吃这些垃圾？”他的双手环在胸前，两条肌肉遒劲的手臂在尚未来得及脱掉的皮衣下互相压制着彼此，以免其中一方忍不住要朝着Jace的肚子上挥拳头。

金发的男人停下动作，全神贯注地思考着Magnus的问题。几秒钟后他露齿一笑，对Magnus说道：“大概是在我入土为安的那天。”

“我十分怀疑会有人愿意为你收尸。”

最后，Magnus只有无奈地将Jace从所谓的厨房推出去，着手准备一顿至少是供人类食用的夜宵。

 

在很长一段时间里，Magnus都无法将突然出现在他家阳台上犹如辗转流浪了几个州的Jace同纽约城里赫赫有名的Lightwood家族联系在一起。

当时Jace隔着玻璃窗向Magnus绘声绘色描述着自己的遭遇，而那在Magnus看来也不过是有钱人家的孩子专属的叛逆游戏。何况他对卷入类似的麻烦当中毫无兴趣。可是这个一头金发的年轻人，就像屋顶上那些你永远赶不走的灰鸽子一样，在被Magnus从二楼直接扔进楼下的垃圾桶之后，次日依然不屈不挠地爬上了Magnus的阳台……

 

于是，现在这个被Magnus收留的“身无分文、无家可归”的Jace正盘腿坐在地板上，嚼着Magnus刚烤好的面包片，手里端着一碗西红柿烩牛腩，随口问起了今天九号桌的情况。

“所以你觉得这个神秘人到底什么来头？”

此前某个被新人惹恼的晚上，Magnus第一次感觉到下班后能在家里看到Jace是件不错的事。他满肚子的火气和怨言都有了去处，也成功地让九号桌的客人成了Jace每天必问的话题。

“不知道，但至少饭量惊人是我最新得到的线索。”Magnus低头刷着最后一只盘子，“他点了六份主菜。”

“祝他一直有个好胃口。”Jace舀起一勺烂熟的牛肉向空气致敬后塞进嘴里，“所以，关于之前我提过的那个好主意……”

Magnus收起最后一个刷干净的盘子，拿起新的抹布擦干净双手，在那条永远散发着跳瘙市场气息的沙发上坐下。他斜觑着Jace，就像一位父亲面对着不成器却又不能在他脑门上开一枪的儿子。

“我想我已经拒绝的非常坚决了，Jace，我不会陪你去打劫你的兄弟。”

他打开了电视，调到了新闻频道的重播节目并且把音量开到最大。

“我们能拿到很大一笔钱！”

“从没怀疑过Lightwood家的财力。但是，不，Jace，我发过誓不会再干违法的勾当。”

这是事实。在初到纽约的那段时间里，Magnus做过很多不那么光彩的工作。其中持续最久的一份，是在地下赌场里做打手。合法与否对那时的他来说并没有什么意义， 他首先想到的只是如何在这个ju'da'er'bing的城市里生存下去。

“拜托了，Magnus，这甚至都称不上是抢劫，我们是去拿属于我自己的钱！”

Jace已经吃光了他的宵夜，他朝着Magnus的方向挪近了一些，上半身趴在沙发扶手上。

“你打劫来的钱要做什么？”

他不应该这样问的……他那该下地狱的仁慈和同情。

Jace坐得更加笔挺，他目光炯炯胸有成竹，还沾着面包屑的手直接拍上Magnus的肩膀。

“我要用这笔钱干一番大事业！”

Magnus深吸一口气，点了点头。“也就是说你还没想好究竟要做什么。”他就是如此了解Jace。

“我会想出来的！不过首先，我需要你的帮助，Magnus，我一个人可干不成大事。”

 

如果Magnus有一个“世界上最不想去招惹的人”的名单，Lightwood家的任何一个人，除了Jace，都会以绝对优势占据榜首。

他不停地摇头，告诉Jace打劫他的兄弟是个非常、非常、非常糟糕，根本就是烂透了的主意。

“这不是他介不介意被你打劫或者会不会报警的问题，他会直接杀了我们的。”

Magnus虚弱地说。

很少有谁能够单凭传闻就把人吓出冷汗，而Lightwood家的长子Alec Lightwood却非常轻松地就做到了这一点。毫不夸张，被Alec Lightwood送进地狱的人比撒旦本人带走的还要多。

“纽约城有那么多供你抢劫的对象，你为什么偏偏要选一个魔鬼的代言人？”

“因为他是最佳人选。”

Jace开始在他那看上去像个废品站的行李箱里面翻找他们“犯罪计划”会用到的辅助设备。

Magnus张开手掌捂住了双眼，上身向后倚在沙发靠背上。


	2. Chapter 2

 这绝对不是个好主意。

Magnus望着头顶上方笔直的黑色路灯，它的光芒如此柔和而明亮，让一切罪恶都无所遁形。

“早晚我会忍不住杀了Jace这个混蛋……”

_“你知道我可以听见你说话对吧？”_

Jace的声音从Magnus的无线耳机里传来。他不悦地转转眼珠，恢复了沉默。

此刻正值午夜，Magnus站在Alec Lightwood今晚的必经之路，将自己的身影隐没在路灯与灌木丛的夹缝当中。

这条公园外的小路空无一人，如果不是听得见自己沉重的呼吸声，Magnus都快以为自己失聪了。他站在灯柱的背面，看着间或扑向灯光的飞蛾在玻璃罩上碰了壁，盘旋几圈又再次飞来。空气里弥漫着鳞翅被烧焦的味道。

自取灭亡。Magnus心想，就像此刻的他自己。

他的手下意识地伸进了上衣的口袋，却没有摸到他熟悉的烟盒或打火机，他只掏出了一张发皱的纸片。将那张赌场的兑换票根拎到眼前，脑海中闪回的记忆让Magnus皱起了眉。

 

几年前的某个午夜，他为一间地下赌场的“安保系统”工作整整三个月的所谓纪念日，他的老板把这张二百美元的筹码兑换票递到他面前。不过Magnus没在任何一个台桌前停留，他从会计那里领出了这二百块钱，去当时那条街上最大的超市买了一兜子的食材，回到赌场的厨房给自己做了一顿盛大的晚餐。

Magnus从没向什么人学过烹饪，但如何把那些大自然赐予的原料做成一盘令人胃口大开的佳肴，就和弄断某个人的肋骨或手指一样，似乎都是流淌在他血液里的天赋。

当盛满食物的盘子把厨房里那张巨大的旧餐桌摆得拥挤不堪，他才意识到自己一个人根本没法吃掉所有这些东西。还好钟表的时针指向了凌晨三点，一大群人推开厨房的大门，吵嚷着鱼贯而入。

最后，Magnus美味的纪念日奖励，纷纷落进了他那些换班下来的工作伙伴的胃袋。他还记得，从那群“安保人员”中传出过一个年轻得不像话的声音，哑着嗓子问究竟是谁做出来的这些名副其实的晚餐……

Magnus眨了眨眼，松开捏着票根的手指，任由它被夜风吹向半空然后翻着跟头消失在黑暗中，再也没多看一眼。

 

_“Magnus，他来了。”_

Magnus猛地站直了身体，双手在身侧握成了拳头。他听到皮鞋踏在石砖上的清脆响声，由远及近，不慌不忙，就像是饭后的闲庭散步。并且，只有一个人。

Magnus在阴影中眯起了双眼。他不得不佩服Alec Lightwood的勇气，又忍不住唾弃他的自负。是什么让这个黑手党份子觉得自己不会被更危险的家伙找上门而不带保镖出门？

_“他离你很近了。Magnus？你还好吗？”_

“闭嘴，Jace，否则你就永远都不用开口了！”

Magnus压低了音量，冲着夹在衣领上的微型麦克咆哮。

脚步声最后在和他同一水平线上的位置响起，接着消失不见。

该死。Magnus在心里咒骂。Lightwood可能发现他了。

他深深地吸了口气，期盼着这根消瘦的路灯至少可以将他从Lightwood的视线中隐形，随后探出头朝着之前脚步声传来的方向看去。

 

小路的正中央站着一名高大的黑发男人。在那条不算贴身的西装裤之下，男人大腿上的肌肉正因为戒备地站直而鼓起。

Magnus开始认真地考虑如果进行一场正当的一对一格斗，很难说他和Lightwood谁的胜算会更大。当然，要是这位Lightwood先生对拳脚不感兴趣而白白浪费了这么棒的身材优势，那就另当别论了。

从他的角度看去，那个身处光明之外的男人的脸孔模糊不清，但他还是可以感受到那双在黑夜中散发着箭矢般锋利光芒的眼睛。

 

他究竟为什么要来做这个……Magnus又无声地骂了Jace一通，然后无奈地拉起黑色的衣领——他在下班后特地换上了Jace给他准备的黑色高领衫，那些人造纤维让他的下巴一阵阵发痒。

所以也许，他可以把第一拳就打偏了归咎于Jace逼着他穿的这件衣服。

Magnus从不认为自己出拳的速度比大多数人慢，可就是在他几乎让人看不清动作轨迹的突然袭击中，Alec Lightwood轻松躲过了直冲面门的一拳。

真是遗憾，那本来可以将他那笔挺漂亮的鼻梁断成两截。Magnus惋惜着，飞快调整了出拳的角度再次挥向他的目标。

Alec脸上只露出了一闪而过的惊慌，随后便平静得如同冬日的路易斯湖，没有一丝波澜。他双手插在风衣口袋里，不断移动着后退的步伐向左右闪躲来避开这个不知道从哪里冒出来的男人的拳头。

也正是这副看上去无比轻松的神态激怒了屡次进攻失败的Magnus。

他用假动作骗过了Alec，接着一个跳步跨到了对方身后，终于用手肘紧紧地勒住了对方的喉咙。

Magnus应该要把后背交给远处负责监视的Jace照看的，但是他实在对无法将Alec打倒失去了耐心。

Alec没有挣扎，甚至他的手都没从口袋里抽出来。他异常顺从地站在原地，在不顺畅的呼吸中开了口。

“通常我不会给把歪念头动到我头上的人留活路……”

他那仿佛从宇宙深处传来的声音轻飘飘的却又让人心脏沉重得难以跳动。

Magnus现在只能看到Alec线条硬朗的下颌，不过他猜Alec这会儿的脸色也不会好到值得他欣赏。一滴冷汗从Magnus的脖颈落下，滑过了他的整根脊柱。他只能用再次收紧勒着Alec脖子的手臂来缓解自己想要掉头逃走的冲动。

“但我今天心情不错，所以，快滚。”

Magnus重重地咽了一口唾液。他的理智告诉应该抓住这个机会赶快滚回家里，揍上Jace一顿，给他留个黑眼圈或是其他什么的作为教训，然后好好睡上一觉把打劫Alec Lightwood这事儿忘到脑后去。

可惜他此刻的肾上腺素将他的理智深深地埋葬在了二十英尺下的棺材里。

“抱歉，那可不是我的计划。”

Magnus抬起手掌重重地敲向Lightwood的后颈，那个高大的黑手党就这样一生不吭地晕在了他怀里。

然而在他洋洋得意地准备拖着这具“尸体”动身时，耳机中忽然传来一阵嘈杂的电流和Jace的大叫。

_“Magnus！小心！”_

“我已经敲晕他——”

Magnus的最后一个音节随着脑后遭到的重击而和他的双腿一同软了下去。

 

叫醒Magnus的是恼人的水滴声。

“Jace，你又没关紧水龙头吗……”

他恼火地嘀咕着，晃了晃昏昏沉沉的脑袋。一股钝痛瞬间激活了他的神经。见鬼，他睡觉前难道撞在床头柜上了吗？

哦，等等。Magnus倏地睁开眼。他并没有躺在廉租房狭窄的卧室里。正相反，眼前这个屋子大得离谱。

准确地说，这里并不是什么屋子，而是河岸边的一间废弃的仓库。Magnus知道这里，是因为在他为赌场工作的那段时间里，他和其他“安保人员”们无数次把失去意识的麻烦对象扔进来过。他们叫它‘料理屋’。

这真是讽刺，想不到他自己也有被关进这儿的一天。Magnus自嘲地笑着，感觉身上各个器官的功能正在一个个逐渐回归。

 

仓库里唯一的照明来自于从高处那一排换气窗透进来的月光和远处摩天大楼发出的闪烁霓虹。窗外已经失去规整形状的铁蒺藜网在墙上投下阴影，让那片早就脱落了颜色的墙壁看上去丑陋且阴森。

而将他从昏迷中唤醒的水滴声，源自破损的屋顶上汇聚的一滩雨水。重力这个混蛋让它们无法安分地呆在那块铁板上，每隔几秒钟就有其中一员从破洞的边缘跳入到水泥地上的一个看起来上了年纪的水坑里。

当又一滴落下的雨水在如黑色镜面的水坑里砸出一圈圈涟漪，Magnus从水面的倒影中看到有人朝他走了过来。

“瞧瞧这是谁啊？”

跨过水坑的人在Magnus面前岔开双腿站定，语气中透着惊喜和嘲笑。

Victor，他曾经在赌场中的同事。Magnus非常清楚对方会出现在这里只有一个原因——那个Magnus为之工作过的赌场，现在已经是Alec Lightwood名下的财产。

Magnus挤出一个懒散的笑，他伸展着有些酸疼的背部，确认了他的双手此刻正被麻绳捆得结实。

再一次落到他们手里，Magnus知道自己这回没那么好运了。

“嘿！Victor，真是好久不见。”

和从前一样穿着黑色西装的Victor稍稍俯下身，和坐着的Magnus平视。

“多么奇妙的缘分。”Victor脸上的笑容无辜得让Magnus感到恶心。“要知道，当年你突然从赌场离开，我们着实找了你好一阵子。想不到今天你竟然主动露面了。”

“所以你现在变成Lightwood家的看门狗了？我还记得你以前就总是在吹捧Lightwood，恭喜你梦想成真。”

Victor的笑容被皱起的鼻子和咧开的嘴角所取代。Magnus知道这是他被惹怒时最典型的表情。如果继续火上浇油，他还能看到Victor露出那颗被打碎了一半的犬齿来——准确的说，是被他打碎的。

“你最好看清楚自己的处境，Bane。别太嚣张。”

“我坐在‘料理屋’轮胎上，我的手被反绑在背后，我的后脑勺刚刚被某个杂种敲了一棍子……给我一盏探照灯也许我能看得更清楚。哦，你知道什么是探照灯吗，Victor？”

回答Magnus的是Victor毫不留情的一记重拳。接着很快又是一记。

等到面前这个蓄着络腮胡子的男人收回手，Magnus恍惚间看到自己的鼻血沾在了对方的指节上。当然，受损的鼻粘膜和破裂的毛细管血，都没有被Victor中指上戴着的方尖戒指扎破的颧骨上的皮肉疼。

Magnus低下头将忍痛的表情藏起来。

“说吧，Bane。”Victor抽出深蓝色的手绢擦了擦戒指上的血，从口袋里掏出了Magnus的无线耳机扔到他面前，“是谁指使你袭击Lightwood先生的？你们有什么目的？”

“指使？你在开什么玩笑。”Magnus依然低着头，他努力让自己的声音听起来显得轻松平常。“我只是最近缺钱，随便挑了一个路人抢劫。谁会想到那个连保镖都没有的小白脸会是尊敬的Lightwood先生呢。”

Victor再次用拳头回应了他的话。只不过这次他善良地放过了Magnus的鼻子和脸，而是选择Magnus的胃和肋骨。

这没什么，他挺得住。Magnus从被叠放起来的轮胎上滑落，膝盖磕在坚硬的水泥地上。他啐了一口带血的唾沫，盯着地上星星点点的泥土和污渍。

他的肋骨和脸颊都像被火烧过一般疼痛。

“你知道我是一个非常讲究规矩的人，若非情况特殊，我不会用这种手段……”

Victor一边说着一边掏出手枪，用带血的手绢擦过枪身，然后对准了Magnus的额头。

 

在Magnus的人生中，除了变质的牡蛎和烂掉的西红柿，枪械大概可以排在他“最讨厌列表”的第三名。

既然他不会吃以上两种令人作呕的食物，他也当然不会希望吃到一颗子弹。

“如果我死了，你永远没办法带着幕后指使者的名字去Lightwood面前邀功。”

Victor的神情果然迟疑了几秒，接着将枪口从他的额头移开几英寸。

就在Magnus长出一口气的下一刻，黑漆漆的枪托敲过来，距离致命的太阳穴只有短短的几毫米。

暗红的血液从他的发际线中慢慢出现，蜿蜒如成股的丝线，顺着他脸颊的线条流下。

“操你的，Victor！”

Magnus猛地站起来，坚硬的肩骨狠狠地撞在了Victor下巴上，假如他的双手还拥有自由活动的权利，Victor的喉咙现在大概已经被他捏得粉碎。

Victor踉跄着气急败坏地将枪口再次对准他。

“够了。”

不算陌生的嗓音在Magnus斜上方突兀地响起。随后，那位似乎和他一样从昏迷中清醒过来没多久的当事人在黑暗中现身。


	3. Chapter 3

仓库最顶层的一圈白炽灯被点亮，Magnus眯起眼，仰头和站在二楼阶梯上的男人对视。

死寂的气氛在空旷的仓库里盘旋了几分钟之久，直到Alec沿着楼梯走下来。

皮鞋踏在铁质阶梯上不断发出的回响顿时塞满了这个巨大的封闭房间。

Alec走到Victor和Magnus之间的空地，就像他们第一次见面时一样，双手插在风衣口袋里，脸上的神情冷酷且阴沉。

“Lightwood先生，我完全可以处理好，不必您亲自——”

Alec只看了他一眼，Victor立刻闭上嘴。他推回枪上的保险栓，重新把枪赛进上衣内侧的皮夹里。

而当他从Magnus面前走开时，Magnus发出了不屑的嗤笑。

“看来有人今天吃不到骨头了。”

Victor停下来，咬紧牙瞪着Magnus。

“省点力气，Bane。很快你会知道什么才是真正的地狱……”  
 

现在，他们抢劫的对象和他分文不少的钱包一起，来向Magnus复仇。

足够明亮的光线下，Magnus终于看清了这个男人的长相。

他必须得承认，Alec Lightwood有着一张相当英俊的脸，甚至让他觉得对方选择成为黑手党是好莱坞的一大损失。

如果不是处在他随时可能会被子弹射穿颅骨的情形下，Magnus可能会为自己所见的美貌吹声口哨。

“很遗憾Victor愚蠢的举动阻止了你说出幕后的指示者。”

Alec开口，成功打断了Magnus沉浸在自己世界中的臆想。

他的声音和深夜的空气一样冰冷。

“我此前说过的那条建议仍然有效……”Alec停顿了一下，目光在流过Magnus眼睑的血迹上驻留了一会儿，继续说到，“供出主谋，然后你就可以回家睡觉了。”

 

然而Magnus根本不相信Alec所说的见鬼的“回家睡觉”。

怀柔政策是他们黑帮份子的惯用伎俩。当普通人在求生欲望下知无不言之后，他们唯一离开这里的方式只有躺在黑色的尸袋里被人拖走。

 

Alec用他攥着的一副黑色皮手套撩开黏在Magnus脸上被血打湿的头发，仿佛已经看透Magnus想法一般补充到，“我希望听到真话。”

Magnus下意识地咽了咽口水。

“就像我刚才说的，这只是个计划之外的抢劫，一个小小的误会。”

“小小的抢劫需要隐形对讲机？”Alec踢了踢躺在地上沾满灰尘的那枚耳机。

Magnus挤出一个难看的微笑，“世风日下，Lightwood先生，我得安排一双眼睛帮我留意周围是不是有人会来打劫我——在我对别人动手之前。”

“而那条小路就我所知，几乎不会有人走。”

他想做个耸肩的动作但没成功，只好挑了挑眼皮，故作失落地说：“看来要怪我选错了地方。”

在Magnus说完后，Alec将两只手都从口袋里拿了出来。

他弯下腰，和被压在轮胎上的Magnus视线平行，用狩猎中的雄鹰一般的目光盯着他。

“Victor认识你，说明你并不是个普普通通、临时起意的抢劫犯。”

Magnus动了动嘴角，不再回答。

Alec站直了身体沉下脸，对一直跟在他身后、穿银灰色西装的男人递了个眼色，然后重新没入黑暗之中。

Magnus身后的黑衣男人扯着他的衣领把他拽起来，将他的双手绑在了垂在半空中的黄木吊钩上。

西装男的手里凭空多出了一条黑色的皮鞭。

“认真的？鞭子？你们是什么，中世纪的宗教政权？”

Magnus还没说完他的句子，对方仿佛炫耀新玩具似的笑着按下了长鞭手柄上的某个按钮，蓝白相间的电流飞速闪现。

“哦，这才有点现代黑手党的风范……”

Magnus笑着说，声音里带着不易察觉的颤抖。

他设想了一下不算太坏的结局，他最后能活着离开这里，那么他要做的第一件事就是狠狠地踢一脚该死的Jace Lightwood的屁股。

而当鞭笞的烧灼和电击的刺痛同时落在他身上，Magnus唯一能够思考的事情，就是他还需要多久才能昏过去……

 

幸运的是，Magnus并没坚持太长的时间。

又一次在断断续续的水声中醒过来，他的余光瞥见熹微的晨光穿透了破碎的玻璃窗。

Magnus清了清嗓子，发出一声粗糙如砂砾的呻吟。他活动了一下绑在头顶的手腕。长时间的悬吊让他几乎感觉不到手肘以上的部分，但从隐隐传来的疼痛能够肯定，他这双经常被Raphael戏弄说要投个主厨险的手还没沦落到要被截肢的地步。

Magnus勉强低头看了看，不知从哪个部位流出的血液沿着他的鞋尖一直滴进了地面的泥土里。并且因为那件该死的黑色高领衫，他看不出自己究竟流了多少血，身上究竟伤到了什么程度。

仓库的铁门被拉开，这一次所有的照明设备都被派上了用场。

Magnus在模糊的视野中看到Jace被另一个强壮的黑衣男人推搡着从大门走进来，他的脸上带着淤青和一些不知名的污渍。

“Magnus！上帝啊，一切都是我的错……你千万不能死，Magnus……”

“老天……”Magnus重新闭上眼睛。如果Jace这么快就被他的兄弟抓到，那他之前抵死否认的挣扎到底他妈的有什么意义？

“Magnus，求你别死……”

Magnus发出一声懊恼的抱怨。他动了动有些僵硬的脖子，看向Jace。

“如果你继续哭的话……我会考虑求Lightwood给我个痛快点的死法……”

“可能要让你失望了，Bane先生。”

他听到Alec的声音在头顶上方响起，随即他手上的的绳索被解开。紧绷的肌肉终于放松下来，Magnus冲着Jace露出一个不算友好的微笑，随后膝盖一软，直直地跌向地面。

在四十八小时内不知道是第几次晕厥前，Magnus在倾斜的视角中看到Alec Lightwood与此前略显不同的紧张表情。

 

在陌生的环境里睁开眼从来不是一个好的信号。

四周非常安静，他只能听见自己的呼吸声。Magnus盯着眼前雪白的天花板，在某个时刻认为自己已经被大天使抓着一只脚拖进了天堂。

“天堂应该有光着屁股的小天使唱诗……”他继续盯着天花板嘀咕。

Magnus听到了轻得可以被忽略的笑声。

他猛地坐起来，深蓝色的被单从他的胸口滑落到下腹。接着，来自四面八方难以名状的疼痛扑向了他。从麻痹中苏醒的末梢神经在不断向他的大脑嘶吼着他扯开了某些正在愈合的伤口。

Magnus骂着含糊的脏话，撑着自己不要倒下，并凭借抓紧手底下的床单来等待这一波伤痛的侵袭远去。

“医生建议你静养。我也这么认为。”

他惊恐地睁大了双眼，看向声音的来源。

Alec Lightwood从离他不足半米的床沿旁探出头。显然之前他正埋头在那里做些什么，才让Magnus忽略了房间里还有如此一个庞然大物。

“我以为……我被证明是清白的……呃，某种程度上。”清白不能算是一个贴切的形容词，毕竟他确确实实地敲晕了Alec Lightwood。不过这并不是此刻的重点，Magnus摇摇头，重点是——“我以为我能回家睡觉了。”

“在你的伤口痊愈后。”Alec站起来，他的手里捧着一个浅灰色的医药箱。

Magnus抬头望向Alec Lightwood，“听上去我更像是随时会被枪口顶上脑袋……”

Alec因为他的话皱起了浓黑的眉毛，“我们不是变态杀人狂，Bane先生。如非必要，没人愿意其他人的脑浆溅在自己袖口上。”

“哈哈非常好笑。”

Magnus面无表情地回应，像听了一个全世界最拙劣的笑话。

深深地长叹后，Alec带着那个医药箱一起坐到了床上。他打开箱盖，从里面取出酒精棉擦了擦手，然后捏起一颗新的棉球沾满药水靠近Magnus。在用眼神询问他是否可以继续而Magnus无奈地只能点头之后，Alec小心地撕开那些被刚刚渗出的鲜血湮透的纱布，重新清理了一遍Magnus胸前和大臂上的伤口。

在他擦完最后一道鞭伤时，Magnus终于忍不住漏出了一声痛呼。

“……我恨Jace。”

Alec嘴角上扬，做了一个几乎可以算是微笑的表情，“实话实说，我也有同感。”Alec把沾满血的棉球扔掉，拿了新的纱布给Magnus贴上。

他收拾好药箱后重新站起来，那双棕绿色的眼睛低垂着看向Magnus。

“好好休息，Bane先生。”

 

很多时候，Magnus都误以为自己可能拥有某种超人类的能力。

他站在浴室巨大的镜子前，手指沿着一条贯穿整个胸口的鞭痕滑过。正如Alec Lightwood所说，Magnus恢复得非常快。哪怕那条鞭子如电鳗一般在他身上留下了看上去相当恐怖的痕迹，但Magnus实际上已经感觉不到过多的疼痛。

他侧过身，视线落在手臂上被Lightwood重新处理过的伤口，那里的红色还很鲜艳，并在他牵动肌肉时迸发出一阵阵刺痛。这大概是唯一不需要亲眼看见伤疤也能提醒Magnus他仍是个伤患的地方了。

 

Magnus在这间不知道是什么地方的房子里——确切地说是在这个房间，他根本没有出去过——休养了两天，而Alec Lightwood只在他刚醒过来的那个早晨露过面。来查看Magnus情况如何并把闻起来对恢复健康一点好处都没有的三餐送到他面前的人，总是那个叫做Alaric的穿西装的男人。

“假如今天的晚餐还是和你银灰色西装一样乏味的鸡肉或者炖鱼，我发誓会直接掐死自己。”

第一天，在连续吃了两顿难以下咽的饭菜之后，Magnus这样对Alaric说到。

然而这根本没有给对方造成任何困扰，他只是平静地像扔下深水炸弹一样把餐盘重重地搁在Magnus面前。

“那倒是能帮我们省下很多力气。”

说完便在Magnus恶狠狠咬着牙的表情中离开了房间。还非常贴心地锁了门。

到了当天晚餐，Magnus发现他的盘子里只有青菜沙拉和两片面包。他难以克制地翻了个白眼。

不过这个对他来说也比吃味道诡异的鸡胸肉要好得多……

 

房间外突然传来的争吵声唤回了Magnus的意识。

_“有人说那根鞭子在你手上，把它还回来，Alaric。”_

_“但那是Alce——”_

_“去他的Alec！我受够了你们总是从我手边把实验室的东西偷走再拿去虐待某个倒霉蛋。”_

_“你不能这样贬低Alaric的工作，Izzy。”_

突然加入对话的声音让Magnus莫名绷紧了全身。

_“真是非常抱歉，我可没办法把你们的犯罪行径称之为‘工作’，Alec。”_

_“……我在一开始就不该赞成你和那个警察局里的红头发交往，她对你的影响太糟糕了。”_

_“嘿！她有名字，才不是什么‘警察局里的红头发’，而且她比这栋房子里的任何人都要优秀！”_

_“希望你在他们面前也能保持这样的说法……”_

门外的对话声渐渐变弱，最后重新陷入了安静。

Magnus直起腰，深深吸入一口微凉的空气再缓缓吐出来。好吧，他确实有点无聊，但不代表他想订阅Lightwood的家庭肥皂剧。毕竟意外得知的家族秘辛总会成为谋杀案背后的起因。他坐回床上，开始阅读第二遍Alaric随沙拉一并送来的科幻小说。

当他在第四十七页停留了有一会儿时，Magnus听到门锁转动的声响。

“你看上去气色不错。”

“请一定替我感谢Alaric，全靠他准备的美味佳肴我才能活下来。”Magnus合上书，脸上的每一个表情都在诉说着他至极的绝望。

Alec垂下视线，想要藏起嘴角的笑容。

“坦白说，这栋房子里甚至没人能分得清牛奶锅和意面锅。你该庆幸吃到的不是我妹妹煮出来的任何东西。”

“那你真是大错特错。”

Magnus站起身，试探着向Alec Lightwood所在的方向迈出几步。如果是从前，他一定不会允许自己在靠近一名黑手党份子的时候还能保持如此轻松的心情。不过既然Lightwood说他们不以杀人为乐，那么他觉得所有事都不妨一试。

当他距离Alec仅一步之遥时，对方仍然没有掏出勃朗宁的意思。

Alec颇有兴致地挑挑眉，示意Magnus论证一下他说错了什么。

“Lightwood先生，”Magnus又向前一步，在这个距离他几乎可以看清Lightwood浓密的睫毛。他挺起了胸，意图让自己在这个黑手党面前不要显得矮小，“在这栋房子里，还是有人可以挽救你的食材。”

短暂的惊讶后，Alec侧过身，给Magnus让出了一条通往厨房的路。

 

预期中挂满黑色枪支的高墙或是一幅幅他叫不出作者名字的十五世纪油画并没有出现。

Magnus光着脚踩在廊厅中间圆形的灰蓝色地毯上，几何图案拼接而成的白色蒲公英从他脚下一直延伸到了房子的另一头。穿过被茶几和两盆鹅掌木霸占的客厅以及空荡的半敞开式餐厅，Magnus能清楚地看到只有灰色与黄铜色装饰的厨房。在餐厅隔断的背后是分别通往一楼和三楼的白色楼梯。

他在楼梯口停了几秒，瞥见表情略显沮丧的Alaric正坐在一楼玄关带有风信子图案浮雕的换鞋凳上摆弄着那条放电的鞭子，他旁边还有一块西高地梗形状的砖红色脚踏垫。

倒不是他对Lightwood的品位有什么看法，但Magnus真的无法将这样一栋房子和黑手党联系起来。

“好吧。”Magnus离开了让他驻足的楼梯缓台，继续向厨房走去，“我以为你们住的地方会更……”

“更什么？”

“更老派。”

Magnus本想说更浮夸，不过考虑到不久前他和Alec之间不怎么友好的开场，他还是选择了一个不具有明显褒贬意味的形容词。

“这里不常有人住。”Alec在餐台旁的一把高脚椅上坐下。“好心提醒，你不会想要到三楼去的。”

Magnus无所谓地点了点头。

所以这房子不管看上去多么的普通平常，它仍是一个黑手党的秘密据点。他也没有准备在这栋房子里住上能够有时间四处参观那么久。不过……“把陌生人带进来，这对你来说仍属于安全的范畴吗？”

“不知道为什么，但我觉得可以信任你。虽然你一见面就敲晕了我……”

Magnus立刻将双手举到了半空，“我们能别再提这事吗？”

“没问题。”

Alec的眼神中带着戏谑的笑意。

Magnus皱着眉拉开冰箱的保鲜层，里面囤积的几乎快撑爆机箱的各种食材像开闸的洪水朝他涌来。一颗熟度正好的西红柿最先砸上Magnus胸口的。

“我妹妹总担心我会饿死，所以哪怕我并不常来这里，她也会把冰箱塞满。”

Magnus没去看Lightwood的脸，但是从他的声音中能听出一点浮动在空气中的微小尴尬。

“这绝对超过了我认知中对‘满’的定义。”Magnus用尽全力关上了冰箱门，手里擎着那颗西红柿转过身。“所以刚刚……你们吵架了？”

Alec摇摇头，“无聊的家庭闹剧。”

言外之意他并不想谈。Magnus耸耸肩表示理解。

他绕到了餐台的另一面，像检阅队伍的将军一样巡视着炉台上的炊具，然后微笑着挽起了衣袖。尽管Alec说他们都不会做饭，但这个厨房里的器具却都是非常专业的。

“你打算做什么？”Alec对即将出现在桌上的早餐抱有相当强烈的好奇。

Magnus想了想，鼓起勇气又一次打开冰箱，拿出了四颗鸡蛋、一个小洋葱以及一只红椒。

“北非蛋。还是说你有其他偏好？”

Alec没有提出异议。

“多数时候我不会吃沙拉之外的东西，所以做你想做的就好。”

“只吃沙拉可长不了你这么大的块头……当然，在试过那些肉以后，我也认为沙拉是明智之选。”

所以Alec Lightwood是一个足够特别的黑帮份子……不过这不关他的事，Magnus想，他们最深的交集或许也就停留在这一顿Magnus心血来潮给他做的早餐上了。

他把切碎的洋葱和红椒倒进平底锅里，用左手拿着木铲翻炒。而当Magnus的右手伸向刀架，准备在等待锅里的食物熟透前把西红柿切好时，他的视线里出现了两只从不同方向握住刀柄的手。

Magnus不解地看向不知什么时候站到他身后的Alec。

“我可以帮忙。”

Magnus却先于Alec抽出了那把小切刀，把西红柿像等待斩首的犯人一样按在砧板上，然后飞快剃掉了它的蒂。他埋头处理着那颗红色的蔬菜，语气不耐烦地对仍站在一旁的Alec说到：“Lightwood先生，坐回去老老实实等着或者被我捅一刀，我建议你选前者。”

在厨房里，无论是黑手党还是总统，谁都无法拥有高于他的特权。

Magnus把西红柿丁也扔进锅里，撒了一点椒盐，和其他材料搅拌在一起。在接下来敲碎鸡蛋的空当，他用余光瞥见Alec带着诧异的笑容慢慢地坐回了他的椅子上。

这很好，Magnus露出一个满意的微笑，主厨喜欢配合的食客。

 

北非蛋是Magnus过去最常做的早餐，它简单快捷，并且有着和非洲大草原初升的太阳一样漂亮的颜色——他当然没去过非洲，只是Jace曾经在嘴里塞满了蛋黄时这样形容过。

Magnus将三分之二块蛋饼倒进盘子里，转过身意外地发现Alec已经握好了刀叉端坐在餐台前。他那双炯炯有神紧盯着餐盘里的食物的双眼，和Jace简直如出一辙。

可怜的黑手党，他们难道从小到大都没吃过什么像样的食物吗？Magnus此刻内心满是对Lightwood一家的悲悯。

餐盘送到Alec面前，Magnus回到炉台边直接从还没冷却的煎锅里叉起剩下的蛋饼送进口中。平心而论，他还没有狂妄到将自己的每件菜品称作顶级，但在吃过Alaric做的那些食物之后，哪怕咽下的只是一小块北非蛋，他都为自己选择做一名厨师而想给自己一个拥抱。

“说真的，”Magnus满足而放松地倚在餐台旁，“如果你能保证不引发枪战的话，我很乐意替你在Blue Ribbon预定一张餐桌。你不该再让Alaric荼毒你们的舌头了。”

当他说完，Alec的动作慢了下来 。

他放下刀叉，若有所思地双手交握在鼻子下方。

“Magnus，我这里有份工作，不知道你是否感兴趣。”

“我很确定我不擅长切割人类的尸体。”

Alec笑着，重新享受起他的早餐。

而Magnus并没有在第一时间意识到对方使用的并非惯常的姓氏，而是直呼了他从未告诉过对方的他的名字。


End file.
